Breaking the Cycle
by Count Zanin
Summary: Edward and Alphonse left to destroy the other side of the gate, leaving Winry alone. Winry doubts Ed and Al's feelings towards her, bringing her into what seemed like a cycle.


_Woo! Ideas for fics are flooding my brain! I'm unstoppable! Roy and Winry, what an odd couple. I love reading fics that seem impossible. What these people think of these days -.-'_

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the white clouds as I sat under a large oak tree. I watched as the flowers on the gravestones danced in the wind, silently waiting, waiting for something, anything to happen out of the ordinary. I close my eyes only to meet gold irises that have been haunting my dreams. Slowly, I give an audible sigh while opening my eyes to see Trisha Elric's gravestone. I closed my eyes again, wishing I hadn't. There he was, still that little boy that I've known my whole life, Edward. I sighed again not opening my eyes; I just want much out of the moment as I can. I know now that I'll just hurt myself more if I keep this going on any longer. My blonde hair circled around my slim face as I think about Ed and Al; I scrunch up my eyes so my tears won't fall. Why would they leave me here? Did they think I wouldn't care if they just… Disappeared? I thought how Ed was feeling; did he even think of me, did he even like me? I laugh bitterly. I'm positive he is just minding his own business and doing what he has to do, with me or not, I'm sure he doesn't care.

I was quickly brought out of my musings when I heard footsteps in the nice soft grass of Risembool. My eyes shot open and whipped my head around to see that something that I've been waiting for, that something that doesn't happen everyday, the something that brings my life out of the cycle that I've been living in for months now.

There, standing to the right of me was Roy Mustang. He was still dressed in his uniform, a little faded near the elbows and his knees, his boots a faded black. In his arms was a bouquet of Louisiana Irises, Black Gamecock I believe it was named. The flowers were breathtakingly beautiful. The flowers had deep purple petals that resembled black, in the middle of each petal was a strike of bright yellow. His hair was as glossy as I remember it; those eyes are still impassive and unreadable. He has gotten a little taller over the years that I have seen him, about 6"1 I believe. I smile lightly at him, as my eyes search his. Roy gave me a tiny smile, but quickly went back to his façade.

My eyebrows knitted together in thought. What does he want? Why is he just standing there?

As If he read my mind he started to walk over towards Trisha's gravestone and placed the irises down, closed his eyes then bowed his head in respect. I mentally slap myself for being such a dunce. This is a graveyard Winry, don't be so thickheaded. Maybe it's all this thinking I've been doing; it's having a toll on my brain. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I stare at Roy. He mumbles something; I watch his lips say each word, while his shoulder was still facing me. I look down on the ground, as I pluck out the green grass with my right hand, while I smooth out my black baggie shorts that stop at mid thigh. When I looked back up, I found him staring at me, as if he's waiting for something.

I give him a confused look, and cock my head to the right a little. He sighed at my little notion and shook his head as he questioned, "I said, don't you think it's a little late for a girl like you to be visiting a grave?" I shook my head, "late?" I ask, a little nervously. I look around to notice that the sun had set, while the full moon was over our heads.

I looked at the moon, stunned by its beauty, it was glowing the most angelic light blue, but still white. I went back to facing Roy; he too was dazed by the moons' beauty. "Oh… Risembool is a small place, rarely anyone's out here, so really… I don't think there's any danger here." I stated rather coolly, "may I ask why you are here?"

He sighed again closing his eyes and faced me, opening them slowly, "I've come to…" his looked, nervous, like he had something very personal to tell me, "Apologize." He said finally, while breathing in frantically, like he is hyperventilating. I quirked my eyebrows, "Apologize?" I asked, "What have you done?"

Roy looked at me with impassive eyes, "I've killed your parents, took away your childhood, and" He breathed out, as my eyes widen and the tears are ready to fall, "Took away Ed and Al." his voice sounded uneasy. I put my hands on either side of me, ready to get up, pushing of the ground. My feet began to walk towards Roy without my consent, like something was controlling me.

My tears clearly visible in the moonlight, I stop near Trisha's grave and looked at it. Her grave was a bit faded but not too much, the words "Trisha Elric" were carved neatly and below her name said "Loving mother, dearest friend." Nothing to exquisite, but it fits.

My mind wanders through the good days; I'd do anything for them to come back, anything. The tears still rolling down my face, I look up at Roy. He looked like he drank too much, hands fidgeting, dark rings under his eyes, along with his blank gaze.

He looked straight into my eyes, a look of…Devastation. As if on impulse, my arms wrap around his torso while he seemed to stiffen in my arms. I buried my face into his chest, warm. He was just like me, lost, confused, and… Hurt. He didn't move, didn't speak, I didn't even think he was breathing.

I sighed while I removed my hands from around him. His hands were loosely at his side, his blank gaze was still there, but before my hands even touched back down to my sides, he wrapped his arms around me, one around my waist, the other on the back of my head, holding my hair. He started to shake and I could hear his silent sobs. My hands rub his back, and then moved up into his glossy, black hair. His cries lessened and I dug my face once again, into his broad chest, "It's okay, I understand…" I comforted, "You only did what you thought…" I paused to think of the words that were coming out of my mouth, "was right… I, forgive you." I managed to choke out the words, did I really forgive him? I close my eyes as he hugged me tighter. He did take away many, many things, but… Did he mean too?

He let his arms go limp around me, while he stood up to his full height. I lifted my face up to meet his gaze; He was a lot bigger close up. His coal black eyes glistened in the moonlight, his pale face was like porcelain while his cheeks had a tint of pink on them. My eyes lowered to his lips, they looked soft, a nice pale pink. I really needed something like this to keep my thoughts off of Edward; it's nice not having to worry about him and Alphonse for a while.

Roy shifted his weight to his other foot, and I looked up. Instead of devastation this time, I saw passion, love. My eyes widen, what's with him? He was just depressed and hurt… Now he's in love? He lowered his head a little, to where it was centimeters from my face. My lips quiver a bit, feeling his hot breath. Roy leaned in some more until our noses were touching. He watched my every movement, my reaction. Then he brushed his lips with mine. I stood there, shock clearly on my face. Then, I started to kiss back.

His lips were just as soft as they look. I closed my eyes and bit back the moan. His tongue came out and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't open, I didn't want to open, but something told me I did. No, no, I don't like Roy like this… I kept telling myself, I don't, I don't… He tightened his grip on me, feeling my distress. Roy sucked on my bottom lip, and then nipped it. That had done the trick; I succumbed to him, letting him explore my mouth, devour me.

I brushed my tongue against his timidly, not sure how he wanted it. My hand still on his head and griped his hair, like I was hanging on for dear life. His arm still around my waist and in my hair, I moaned and he kissed rougher. My tongue entered his mouth and I rubbed it against his teeth, his cheek… the roof of his mouth. He tasted like… cinnamon and coffee. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and gazed at me, his lips still parted and his breaths coming out uneasy, much like mine. My chest was heaving and my lips felt swollen.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me." He watched me, obviously waiting for something, some kind of reaction. I peered at him, a smile tugging at my lips, "You like apologizing, don't you?" I asked. I want… I want to kiss him again. Why me? I'm such a brainless idiot. I eyed him with curiosity, then looked at our position. My hands were still in his hair, which I noticed, was soft and smooth, and his at my waist and head. He too, looked down and his eyes widened a bit, then went back to his aloof state. He removed his hands off of me and took a step back so he was about a foot from me, not far enough.

"I think, I need to go… Hawkeye must be, looking for me." Roy muttered. He gave me his lopsided grin and was about to turn around, "I'll see you around, Winry"

I smiled, "Whatever you say, Roy." He waved and I watched his retreating go down the hill where his truck was, then he drove away in the darkness of the night.

I eyed Trisha Elric's gravestone one last time before heading off, "Maybe, maybe." I said to no one in particular. I smiled and put my fingers to my lips, then headed home.

* * *

_I think I might make this fic longer because the original plot was much, much different. This sort of popped in my head because I had my doubts about "Bear your Fangs" so I went on writing another story. __ Reviews, should I keep it here or keep it going?_

_ †Count Zanin† _


End file.
